fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 01 - Foxtrot 813
Interval 01 - Foxtrot 813 is the opening mission of F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. It begins with a cutscene depicting Paxton Fettel lamenting his constant thoughts of his mother, Alma Wade, and stating that he wishes to be reborn. Foxtrot 813, a regular Replica soldier, sees a vision of Fettel, but is then brought back to reality. He enters an Elite Powered Armor and uses it to kill several Armacham private forces, who are actively fighting the Replicas. After exiting the Power Armor, he is taken into the abandoned Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters, to be lead to Command Post Sigma, a hidden Replica post. Walkthrough Hello, and welcome to the first walkthrough for the F.E.A.R. 2 DLC, the Reborn. Before the actual walkthrough, I would like to apologize for delays, I have a lot of trouble in July, 2014, you can check out my resent updates to see what's going on. Okay, there are some differences between F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin and Reborn, first things first, you are no longer the F.E.A.R. or Delta Force operative, but a member of the old time enemy, the Replica Forces. Shortly after the beginning, Paxton Fettel will appear in the cutscene, now is time to be awaken, to be... reborn, are you ready, Foxtrot 813? The DLC is a lot more difficult than the base game on hard, in Project Origin, you will have enough ammo and supply for the most part, in Reborn is the opposite, you will be low on supply at most of the times, and you might need to replace good weapon with the crappy ones. The combat is much more intense, there are almost no easy fights, the ATC Soldiers now has better weapons, Replica Snipers has quicker follow-up shots, the normal Replica Soldier fights better also, this DLC is really testing your combat skills. The Foxtrot 813 has no datanet, and there is nothing you need to collect. Also, there is no Reflex injector to find. Interestingly, Foxtrot 813's Reflex bar will be the same as Michael Becket, if he collected all 13 injectors at the base game, Foxtort 813 will have two full bars of Slow-Mo to use. So I suggest that you get all the upgrades first then try the Reborn, you will put a better fight. EPA rampage First you will be in a Elite Powered Armor, for those want to get the "Foot Soldier" achievement, stop now, do not even move the EPA, if you fired one round while riding EPA, you will fail to get the achievement. Exit the EPA and jump to next segment. The rest of you, stay with me. ATC Black Ops Soldiers will appear as soon as you advance, do not underestimate them because they will always fight as a group, and they can hit hard on the EPA even their weapons are pretty basic. For those want to get "Cut me some Flak" achievement, pay attention at the first area, you have to down the UH-60 Blackhawk as soon as it appears in front of you, once it is history, clear the area and don't advance, let the EPA repair and collect supplies. You only have a pistol so get the FD-99 submachine gun from the enemy, and PK470 assault rifle on the crate. Don't forget about Medkits. For those forget what I told you back in the Project Origin, I will remind you again that the EPA will not repair itself until it stops taking damage. You will have to pull back a lot of times because the ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier has missile launchers, and they will do a lot of damage. Push slowly, because you will trigger more and more enemies by simply moving forward, so have a steady fight is not a bad option. The last thing you want to happen is getting hit from all directions, punch out from the EPA and get group-raped by the enemy. When someone called for air support, the second helicopter will appear. Shoot it down first then take care of the missile launcher dudes. If you are too slow, you will need to bail. You should have noticed now that you have no Slow-Mo right now. That's another reason that you want to fight with caution, stay mobile then you will have a better chance avoid being instantly killed by missiles. Move the EPA to the lift after you done looting, it will drop to the lower level, more ATC Black Ops Soldiers will show up. Try to burst fire the cannons and use missiles effectively. There are at least ten enemies here so there is a chance that your EPA take too much damage, especially if you don't kill them quickly. There is a trick for you, stay at the lift, kill anyone that run into your sight, move once you cannot see any enemy. This way you can wipe out half of them and take little damage. You can leave the EPA to get more goodies, including a SHO Series-3 combat shotgun. Next area will have a crap tons of Heavy Soldiers carry missile launcher, and the last helicopter. The cover can be blown up by missiles, and since your EPA is not agile enough to dodge them, pull back if you take too much hit. Once the third chopper is no more, you should get the "Cut me some Flak" achievement. Eliminate the enemy in this area, exit the EPA for ammo, Medkit and grenades. Move the EPA to the lift, and you will have a long way down, even the EPA cannot handle this, and you will be forced to punch out. This will happen everytime so there is nothing you can do about it. Find a good cover and try to defend yourself. This part is very difficult because the Heavy Soldiers are camping above, they will not hesitate to fire a salvo of missiles at you. Also, ATC Black Ops Soldiers are closing in, you have no Slow-Mo to back you up, so fight with extreme caution. Return to EPA as soon as it repaired, no point fighting on foot here. Even with EPA you need be advance with caution, there are a lot of enemies here, half of them have missile launcher, do not be too aggressive or you will be an easy target. Once you reach the point that EPA has to be abandoned, clear the area first before saying good by to your friend, collect everything you need, get to the "skybridge" to another skyscraper. Head inside the building, enter te shaft, mission complete. Foot Soldier This is the ultimate challenage for F.E.A.R. 2 players, and this part is so difficult I only complete it on Normal (and you still can potentially die if not careful) Frankly I do not know what guide will give you tips for beating the "Foot Soldier" achievement on hard. But if you wish to try it, go ahead, you only live once, right? Anyway, I will still give you tips to get through this part. First things first, you have no Slow-Mo to back you up. This is why fighting on foot is difficult, the game has level the playing field and the enemy still enjoys a significant amount of advantage. Second the only thing you have is armor vest and a pistol, nothing else. There are some cover for you at the start but don't rely on it too much, because the helicopter will arrive shortly, it will hammer you with cannon and missiles, which will potentially end your mission before it begins. Take out the ATC Black Ops Light Soldiers, get their SMG and pick up supplies on the crates, including assault rifle. Head for the next area, the enemy has deployed regular troops and heavy troops against you, since you have no Slow-Mo, it's nearly impossible to kill the heavy soldier before they fire their missiles, stay mobile and always look for cover is the only way to evade missiles. Don't push too quickly, the second helicopter will show up after you reach the elevator, I suggest you stay in cover, you cannot fight it without missile launcher, being exposed is very dangerous due to the firepower of the Mi-24 Hind. I suggest you use assault rifle only on missile launcher dudes, SMG for regular troops. Again, once everyone is done for and the chopper is gone, collect everthing and patch yourself up, the worst is yet to come. Once you are good to go, take the cargo elevator, you have to operate it manually. Once it is down and you see enemy coming, time to get behind a good cover, from now on the ATC Black Ops Soldiers will use grenades, but since you will take a lot of fire, avoid being exposed as much as you can. There will be more than 10 soldiers out have to deal with, once there are no more enemy rushing at you, you are good to proceed, don't for get to get supplies, you can find more if you search corners of the map. More enemies will come once you reach the supply crate with shotgun, push steadily you should be find, watch out for the Heavy Troopers that rush at you, they WILL fire missile at you even in point blank range, so take them out first. Everytime you see heavy soldiers in this level, you will want to kill them first because they are bad news. Reach the opening area and you will see the third chopper coming at you. Pullback to overhead cover because there is nothing you can do here, if you go out you will be shot at you front and back. To your left the helicopter will rain fire, to your right there are soldiers camping with assault rifles and missile launchers, so if you head out and fight like a superhero, you have no chance. The best way to do this is to wait for the chopper to leave, kill anyone trying to rush you while you wait. Then go out and take them out one-by-one. Once they are finished, get to the cargo elevator, don't use it yet, get the supplies first, especially Medkit and Armor. This is the most frustrating part of the level, where are I eventually give up. Ride the cargo elevator all the way down, you will face a lot of soldiers and heavy soldiers, the former are from below, which will get your attention, the heavy soldiers are above, who will fire a salvo of missiles at you. Pay attention to thrown grenades also, if you don't leave in time you are done for. The cover to your right is better, the left side can make you out of the striking range of the missiles but you will get shot. As long as you keep yourself hidden, no missile will fire at your way. But remember, one missile got you and you are instant history. Clear the area and keep moving, the heavy soldiers are coming in, accompanied by some regular troops. This is very dangerous because they will still fire missile on sight, the only way to survive is to keep moving once you see the green laser, a warning sign that missile launcher is about to be fired. If you somehow lucky enough not to die at this point, you are about 85% to your goal. However, the next area will have more ATC Black Ops soldiers and heavy soldiers waiting for you, take them out one-by-one. This area offer little cover for bullets and missiles, so fight with caution. Once they are all dead, you can get everything you need, use the skybridge and head for another building, go to the airduct after you see your teammate to finish the mission and get the achievement. If you do all this on hard, congrats! I should have tip my hat to you. But you know that not everyone is that good, if you can never do this, play it on Easy or Normal, you can still get the achievement. Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:Walkthroughs